Pull The Plug
by padaleckis
Summary: A high school Frerard:  Well there he goes again, Gerard's schoolboy crush, Frank. All of a sudden Frank wants to musk up the courage to talk to Gerard. But why?


There he was, across the hall. The boy Gerard had been crushing on since middle school. But of course, he was way out of his league. That was the same thought Gerard had to knock into his head whenever he thought about Frank. Those big loving brown eyes. That adorable quirky smile. The way he had his hair styled, with the blood-red sides, and the black streak down the middle. Frank was perfect.

Gerard walked into History class, and took his usual seat in the left hand corner of the last row. After a minute passed, there he was in the doorway, Frank. He was looking in Gerard's direction. It was like he was staring into his soul. Frank walked sloppily over to the empty seat next to Gerard.

"Hi Gerald," Frank said sweetly. Gerard stared blankly at him.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's actually Gerard," Gerard sassed.

Frank giggled. "Sorry, er- yeah is it okay if I sit here today?"

Of course it was okay, but if Gerard said that he'd sound too eager. Frank just sat there...waiting.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Thanks."

Well that was awkward. Maybe that whole saying-his-name-wrong-on-purpose thing wasn'tthe best idea. Frank glanced over at Gerard, he had his notebook out and was doodling inside ofit. There were drawings of vampires, mummies, frankenstein, and a whole bunch of horror images. This was a conversation starter.

"So I see you're into horror?"

Gerard looked up, "Yeah, are you?"

"Of course! I'm a huge Frankenstein fan."

"Hah, it's funny 'cause your name is Frank."

"Nice one Gerald." Gerard shot him a look. "Kidding, kidding."

The teacher walked in, and the class settled down. Frank kept shooting glances at Gerard,trying to see the rest of his drawings.

"Okay class, today you're going to choose your partners for your Exit Project on Ancient Greece. This project will be due on January 15th."

This is my chance, I'll ask Gerard to be my partner and we'll become better friends. Okay Frankie, go on. Ask.

"Uh, hey. Would you like to be my partner for this project?"

Gerard smiled, "Sure."

Yes! Frank you did it, now all you need to do is get closer to him. And you'll be all set.

Gerard couldn't stop smiling. Frank just asked him to be his partner. Wow, this was knew the first thing he was going to do when he got home, write about this on his blog.

"So do you want to meet up after school to start the project or..?"

"Oh um, sure. We can go to my house, if you'd like," Frank exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure, okay. That'd be nice," Gerard hesitated.

"Okay, class dismissed!"

Gerard glanced over at Frank and waved bye. Frank returned the gesture.

Frank waited outside the school doors for Gerard after school. In the meantime, Frank thought of what he would talk about. Soon enough, Gerard came out.

"Sorry that I came out late, but er- yeah. Want to get going?"

Frank nodded, and gestured Gerard to follow him.

It got a bit quiet after a while, so Frank decided to break the tension.

"What bands do you like Gerald?" Frank laughed to himself.

Gerard grinned, "Well, I guess my favorites at the moment are Black Flag, Misfits, Blink-182,and Green Day."

Frank's face lit up with pure delight. "Really? Those bands are all among my favorites too!"

Finally, they had reached Frank's house. They went inside, and Frank gave a quick tour of the house. After the tour was over, they went up to Frank's room. The walls were covered in tour posters. There was a shelf with albums perked up facing north.

Frank smiled as Gerard basked in the glory that is Frank's room.

"Having fun?"

"You're room is awesome, man," Gerard exclaimed.

"So about the project...," Frank started off.

"Uh hey, Frank..why did you all of a sudden start talking to me?"

Agh, should I tell him? Should I tell him that all these years, I've had a schoolboy crush on him.

"Well...er- um..-," Frank choked.

Gerard waited patiently, he knew something was up. Multiple explanations stopped and passed in his brain. Was it a dare? Was he paid to do this? There were endless possibilities, butonly one didn't dare cross Gerard's mind.

Frank sighed, "Okay look, don't get freaked out or anything, but I've kinda liked you since elementary. I mean in elementary I was curious. But as we got older, my feelings for youprogressed. I felt like now was the time to talk to you after all these years." Gerard sat there, without a string of air inside of him. But the next action he decided to take, changed everything. Soon enough, Gerard's lips were gently fitted into Frank's.


End file.
